


It's in the Way You Look

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Boyfriends, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Questioning, Questions, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wants to know what is going on between her ex and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love ot of you let me know what you think... ot if you like it. Kudos are great too.
> 
> * So it turned out that not many people were interested in the previous chapter even if it was back in the present and that was disapppointing; therefore, with this one being in the past, being shorter and without Stiles, I guess even less people will bother to read it and comment and that's why I haven't felt like posting it before; it still feels like a waste of my time but I like it, so whatever, I'm posting it today to celebrate the beginning of the Olympic Games xDD.
> 
> This has been my first attempt ever at writing Lydia and I hope it doesn't suck. I realized that I missed having her in the series because she's living in New York, and I also missed not having written any Jackson/Lydia friendship in this universe which was also important, so I decided to give it a try. 
> 
> * This was written for prompt #183 - Rock of Ages [at fullmoon ficlet.](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/409851.html)
> 
> * Thanks so much to Tryslora for her input and support.

"You drive me crazy sometimes, you know that, right?" Lydia says from her seat in the Porsche.

Jackson snorts amused. "Really? And why is that exactly?"

" _Why_? Why do you think? Is there anything going on between you and Stiles?" Lydia asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jackson says, both confused and surprised.

"Exactly what I said, are you and Stiles like together or something?" Lydia repeats.

"Together or something? Are you _crazy_?"

"Jackson, don't do that, okay? I've given you time to tell me but--"

"Tell you _what_?" Jackson raises his eyebrows. "There's nothing to tell!" Jackson says louder than he intended, never keeping his eyes off the road.

"Look, we're not together anymore. You're free to do whatever and whoever you want..." Lydia says.

"I _know_ that. And not that it's any of your business, but I'm not doing anybody," Jackson says, visibly annoyed.

"Yeah, but you _want_ to."

There is an uncomfortable silence after that for a couple of minutes but that was to be expected. Lydia knew that if she touched the subject, it wouldn't be an easy and relaxed conversation but the situation has become too ridiculous not to say anything any longer. 

Jackson notices Lydia looking at him from time to time as he drives. They reach Lydia's house and he parks in front of her door.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Jackson says, hands still on the steering wheel, eyes on the street.

"I told you, there's nothing between Stilinski and me. And how can you even _think_ that?" Jackson asks, finally looking at Lydia.

Lydia smiles. "Why? Because he's a guy?" Lydia raises her eyebrows. "Please, I _know_ you, Jackson. You may fool everybody else but I'm not blind, and I've seen the way you look at him sometimes--"

"Lydia, you're officially insane." Jackson interrupts her.

"You used to look at me that way..." Lydia says, licking his lips. "So just, stop denying it. I know you like him and it's okay. It's okay to like him."

"If it's so okay, why don't _you_ ask him out?" Sarcasm all over his voice.

"Because he's not into me anymore dumbass, he's into you."

"Lydia, why the fuck are you telling me this?"

"Because you don't seem to be doing anything about it. And Stiles, sure as hell, isn't doing anything about it either."

"We are _friends_ , Lydia. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I know that but he's not Danny or Scott... he actually _likes_ you. Since you saved his life, I think he really likes you."

"I didn't save his life. The pack did. He knows that. And he doesn't like me that way, you're wrong."

"Sure." Lydia shakes her head. "All your life you've known when people like you... or want you... but when it comes to him... now, you're telling me you're totally oblivious..." Lydia raises her eyebrows. "Sorry Jackson but I'm not buying it."

"Not my problem," Jackson says, tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs.

"Besides, I talked to him at the hospital and he told me what you did," Lydia continues.

"I don't know what the hell he told you, but I didn't do anything."

"Why do you always have to do that? Can't you accept that you did something selfish for once? That he likes you for who you really are instead of Jackson Whittemore, co-captain of the lacrosse team?" Lydia says in a sarcastic tone.

"You're forgetting captain of the swimming team," Jackson retorts.

"You're an asshole." Lydia rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Exactly," Jackson agrees.

"You can be your usual snarky self all you want, but I know you, and even if you don't want to admit it, I know you like him and he obviously likes you too. So, stop worrying about what other people will say or do and think about what you want for once. And if you want him, don't be an ass and go for it."

Jackson snorts and looks away from her, focusing on the street again. He's very aware that he's not denied anything, which Lydia obviously knows.

"Believe it or not, Jackson, you're good enough. And you deserve to be happy," Lydia says with sincerity before opening the car door to get out.

"Don't be an idiot," Lydia says through the window, after closing the door.

Jackson doesn't look at her. He simply shakes his head as he starts the car and heads home.

Lydia stares at the car leaving and sighs. She knows she's right and she can only hope that Jackson will think about what she said. Stiles and Jackson are a pair of stubborn idiots and they deserve each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know your opinion if you have a second, I'd like to know what you think. I'll continue or not depending on the interest and the feedback.


End file.
